


Caught in the Act – by Mrs. Hudson

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Caught In The Act [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Martha gets an eyeful, Mrs. Hudson's POV, Walking In On Someone, bottomjohn, obliviously walking in on Sherlock and John, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson had seen plenty of naked men’s bottoms in her time, but she’d never expected Sherlock’s to be the next to follow. Nor had she anticipated finding it flanked by two hairy legs that weren’t his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act – by Mrs. Hudson

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of four scenarios written from the points of view of four different people as they accidentally walk in on Sherlock and John having sex. :)  
> (I’m not sure these all take place in the same universe though, as Sherlock and John would be pretty stupid not to lock their door after the first or second time. :D )
> 
> Big thanks to [mydogwatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/) for betaing and [Redcrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow)/[thescienceofjohnlock](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/) for the Brit-pick!
> 
>  
> 
> _EDIT: Now also translated into Russian:[ **Пойманы с поличным: Миссис Хадсон**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3305715)! How cool is that?! :) _

Mrs. Turner had always been one of her dearest friends, Martha Hudson thought fondly, as she carefully lifted the baking tray out of the oven. Her neighbour had invited her over for a cup of tea later that morning, and Martha had decided to bake some ginger biscuits to take along as a thank you for all her good care last week when Martha hadn’t been feeling too well. (Luckily, she’d gotten rid of the nasty cold by now.)

Of course, she’d made an extra portion, while she was at it, to take up to Sherlock and John, the dears. There was no denying she had a soft spot for spoiling them – especially now that John was living in 221B again as well. He was such a nice man: always kind and friendly. Well, almost always; compared to Sherlock, anyway. As lovely as Sherlock was deep inside, he never really made an effort, did he – although he meant well. Well, his way of being nice to others was through The Work, of course. But he definitely behaved a lot more tolerably with John around. So that was another reason for her to be happy about him moving back in. It meant fewer explosions; of both the literal and the figurative kind.

She opened a cupboard to select two of her prettiest plates, and sighed.

These two boys... it was so obvious that they were _made_ for each other. If only they would open their eyes to see it themselves! It would always remain a mystery to her why men were so afraid of talking about their feelings, never mind acting upon them.

She shook her head, faintly smiling to herself. Finally, she put the biscuits on the plates, then took one to bring it upstairs.

* * * * *

“Good gracious!”

She should perhaps have known better than to open the door directly after knocking, but on the other hand, with Sherlock’s record of ignoring her, it was no wonder it had become her habit to be a bit more assertive.

Martha was staring straight at Sherlock’s bare bottom (and what a pretty bottom it was!), flanked by two hairy legs on either side that were wearing John Watson’s socks. The poor man appeared to be lying flat on his back on the kitchen table (mostly out of her line of sight), with Sherlock… – well, he had stopped moving now.

Sherlock’s buttocks were still tightly pressed together (definitely pretty, and it made her realise how very long it had been since she’d last seen any quite like it) and he was now letting his head hang down, either in embarrassment or just gathering his senses in order to tell her to get out. Which was exactly what she was about to do; no need to tell her that! 

Still, she hesitated for a fraction of a second.

“John, everything alright, dear?” You could never be too sure. As fond as she was of Sherlock, she would never completely trust him and his decisions – especially regarding his judgment of personal issues like, well, private boundaries, for instance. Or his experiments on live beings, for that matter.

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson,” John’s voice responded cheerily (albeit slightly breathily), quickly followed by a snorting sound of Sherlock’s timbre. “Better than ever,” the good doctor added in an amused tone.

Martha could feel her cheeks flushing, as a smile spread over her face. “Well, I’m glad,” she muttered, quickly putting the plate with biscuits down onto the coffee table behind her. “I... I’ll be off then.” She didn’t even try to keep a straight face as she turned back towards the door, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. (They weren’t looking at her anyway.)

She could just make out an eruption of giggles from inside the flat as she headed back down the stairs, a sound that mirrored the merry bubble about to burst inside her own stomach.

_Sherlock and John had actually, finally, found one another._

She couldn’t _wait_ to tell Mrs. Turner!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post the next one of this series early next week. It’s about Greg Lestrade getting more than he bargained for when he comes to 221B for some advice on a case. :D


End file.
